


Learning the Truth

by Winter778



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter778/pseuds/Winter778
Summary: This will be a series of one shots mainly focused on Bloom and Dowling but I’ll incorporate the other girls and Sky into some of the chapters. Thanks for reading.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Bloom lay back in her bed, staring at her ceiling and listening closely for the sounds from her parents room. Once she heard the faint snores of her father she knew it was time to go. She threw her blanket off in one quick swoop and grabbed her bag. She was already dressed with a jacket and her shoes on. Opening the window quietly had taken a bit of practice but she had been sneaking out so often now that she had the process down to a fine art. Only ten minutes later, she was sitting in the office of an abandoned warehouse on her makeshift bed. It was funny how since the incident with her parents and the fire, she had never felt the cold. Whatever this curse was, she had to get it under control. She couldn’t be careless ever again. Especially when it came to the lives of the people she loved. If she didn’t find out how to stop the flames that would flare up inside her at the barest hint of emotion, then she would have to leave. The notebook she had written all of her clues and feelings in was open in front of her. She balanced her pencil on her lip as she stared down at what she had so far. 

FIRE = EMOTIONS  
Sad/angry/frustrated. Need strong calm memory to calm down.  
CALM = NO FLAMES  
Yoga? Meditation? 

It wasn’t much to go on but it was a start. As she stared down at her notebook she found her mind wandering back to that night. Her mother lying there while her father wrapped his arms around them both and tried to protect them from the encroaching flames. Neither of her parents had any idea why only their room was affected. Her mother assumed the fire started from a candle she forgot she had lit. As she remembered sitting by her mother’s side in hospital, holding her hand as they both bit back tears while the doctors changed the bandages on her mother’s arms, she felt her breath quicken. Suddenly her cheeks felt hot and her heart was racing. Good, this was good. It was a chance to practice control away from other people.  
She ran into the main chamber of the warehouse, her steps echoing in the vast emptiness. Already she could feel the flames, like little electrical charges running up her muscles and into her fingers. Her palms pulsate with energy and she held them both out in front of her, staring in awe at them as they started to spark and tiny flames on each finger turned into small orbs of fire that rested in her palms. They started to get bigger and she felt that familiar fear creep back. Trying to shake the flame away just made it worse and the flame dripped like candle wax onto the floor, catching on the debris around her. Well this was great, now the whole warehouse would go up in flames and then everyone would know what a freak she was.  
Just as she began to feel real panic, she felt a gust of wind come out of nowhere and douse the flames around her and in her hands. Bloom swivelled around quickly to see what caused it and caught sight of a woman. She was a tall and powerful presence, with her tailored jacket and quiffed blonde hair. Her eyes glowed white but passed quickly and went a warm brown colour. She looked at Bloom like she was a puppy who chewed up her shoes, a mix of sympathy and disappointment.  


“Well I’m sure that was quite a shock for you Bloom. Why don’t you sit down dear. You’re shaking.” The woman moved towards Bloom and put her arm around Bloom’s shoulders. She pulled her toward the office where they both sat down on Bloom’s makeshift bed. Bloom tried to control her breathing which was still quite shallow and she could feel the soft presence of the mysterious woman’s hand between her shoulder blades and it helped to calm her.  
Bloom looked up at her and gulped, “Who are you?” The woman smiled in response and moved to cross her legs and remove her hand from Bloom’s back.  
“My name is Farrah Dowling. You may call me Farrah for now, I think the circumstances allow for the familiarity. Also you are not my student yet.”  
Bloom was even more confused now. Student of what? Was this woman a teacher at her school?  
“How were you able to stop me back there? I didn’t think...” Bloom shuddered at the memory of not being able to stop the flames, the loss of control, “I felt wind come out of no where inside a building.”  
Farrah looked at her for a long quiet moment before saying anything.  
“Bloom, a few weeks ago you started a fire you could not control which harmed the lives of your parents. Today I stopped a similar event from occurring. The reason you were able to - generate - that flame is because you are a fairy. I know this might seem impossible but consider what you have already done, what you saw me do, and ask yourself is it really so far fetched?” Farrah reached out impulsively and grabbed one of Bloom’s hands in her own. Bloom could feel the roughness of her finger tips and the softness of her palms. She was a fairy? A million thoughts rushed through her head, most of them disbelief and thoughts that it was impossible, that fairies did not exist. But when flames shoot out of a person’s hands, you start to realise that there are not as many impossible things in the world as you previously thought.  
“It’s not that I don’t believe you Miss Dowling, but this is all pretty crazy,” Bloom laughed and it came out sounding slightly hysterical, “are you a fairy too? Can you make flames as well?”  
Farrah patted her hand and stood up, reaching her hand out to help Bloom up as well.  
“It’s not often I have to tell people that they are fairies, it is quite uncommon not to be born to fairy parents. So I can imagine how unbelievable this must all sound. And I know that when faced with uncertainty, we must see proof in order to prove impossible things.” She smiled, the corner of her mouth raised ever so slightly and she beckoned Bloom to follow her. 

They both stood in the centre of the warehouse again. This time they were standing about ten feet apart. Farrah waited until she knew Bloom was a safe distance away before she activated her true power. The one she was born with as a mind fairy; telekinesis. Her eyes glowed white and she picked up a long wooden beam from the corner of the room with only her mind. She focused on the task at hand but she could feel Bloom’s awe at the display of power. Feeling magnanimous, she flew the beam around for a few more seconds, twirling it over their heads, before dropping it gently at the side of the room again. Before she let go of her power, she felt for the pull of the notebook she had seen open earlier and felt it land in her open hand.  
“Wow, that was amazing! Hey - wait, that’s my notebook!” Bloom protested, trying to take it back. Farrah held her hand up and Bloom pushed against it, unable to get closer.  
“I can see you have already tied your power to emotions. That is very clever, Bloom. I am impressed.” She slipped the notebook into Bloom’s waiting hands.  
“Do you believe me now? You are a fire fairy, Bloom. You seem to come from a long dormant bloodline. So while your parents are completely human, you likely had a relative who was a fire fairy as well.”  
That meant her parents had no idea what she was, they would still believe the candle lit the fire that destroyed the house.  
“Can you take it away? Get rid of it, I don’t want it!” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling and she made no attempt at hiding them. “I nearly killed the two people I love most in the world. And the not knowing if I am going to endanger them again... it is killing me.”  
“Oh Bloom.” Farrah sighed, she reached out to brush the girl’s hair back behind her ear and squeeze her shoulder. The action was a mixture of pity and affection and recognising herself in this broken girl before her. Without warning, Bloom buried herself against Farrah. She wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman’s back and after the initial shock, Farrah felt herself soften and hold her back.  
“I’m sorry Bloom, I can’t take away your magic. I had hoped that telling you what you were would take away the fear. Sometimes it is the fear of the unknown that can be reason your powers behave erratically. But I can help. I run a school in the Otherworld where fairies come to learn more about their powers and how to control them. I would like you to attend.”  
Bloom took a step back, out of the embrace they found themselves in at Bloom’s weakest moment. A school for fairies in some “otherworld” seemed like a foreign concept.  
“You want to take me away from my family? How far away is this place?” Bloom said, immediately putting her defences back up. Meanwhile, Farrah seemed to have regained her composure and stood tall again with her hands clasped in front of her.  
“The Otherworld exists parallel to this one, you would have to use a portal to get there. And we would tell your parents it was a boarding school in Europe. I am sure they would believe that.” Farrah said. She took a step toward the girl again but it was cautious this time. “Bloom, this is for their good as much as your own. You need to learn to control your powers before you can be around humans. We can teach you that at Alfea. Until you learn control, your parents are in danger just by being near you.”  
Bloom sagged at that news. She had known it in the back of her mind but it was different having it said out loud. This school seemed like the only choice.  
“How soon would I go?” She asked.  
“Well, it’s three weeks until the end of summer. I think that gives us enough time to send out a fake scholarship package and get your parents on board. Believe me, I can be pretty persuasive.” Farrah smiled. Bloom believed her alright. 

Farrah walked Bloom back to her house as it started to get bright out. The night had taken its toll on her and she felt like she might sleep for the remaining three weeks until school started.  
They came to a stop outside Bloom’s house. The lights inside were still off and the curtains drawn so likely her parents were still asleep.  
“What do I do until then? Three weeks is a long time.” Bloom said, the worry making a knot in her stomach. Farrah took a piece of card out of her pocket and placed it in Bloom’s hand.  
“That is my phone number, ring me or text me if you feel yourself loose control. I will help you in any way I can Bloom.” Farrah promised her, squeezing her hand to make her believe the message.  
“Thank you Farrah, for last night and... well everything.” Bloom gave her a wobbly smile, afraid she might start crying again.  
“It was my pleasure Bloom. I will be in touch with details on how to get to the Otherworld.” Farrah said, turning to walk back the way they had just come. She stopped and turned back and Bloom looked at her expectantly.  
“Oh, and Bloom? Next time you see me, it’s Miss Dowling.” She smiled. Bloom returned the smile and nodded.


	2. Christmas with the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Bloom spending Christmas at Alfea with Terra, Sky, Farah and the rest of the crew but it’s also nice that she gets to go home and see her parents. This is before she told them the truth.

September blended into December with the speed of a slow blink. Bloom had been attending classes to control her powers for four months now and she finally felt a semblance of control over them and herself. It was that feeling of control that led her to Headmistress Dowling’s door a week before school was due to shut for the winter holiday period. She felt more sure of herself than she had since she found out she was a fairy. She knew it was time to go home and see her parents. She finally trusted herself to sleep in her bed and not hurt anyone while she slept. 

Bloom took a deep breath to steel herself before she lifted her hand to knock, but before her hand could touch the door she heard a gentle “Don’t dawdle out there, come in.”  
Bloom looked around when she entered the office but could not see the headmistress anywhere.  
“Blast it! I haven’t the faintest idea where Aisha put those books on Archaic Fairy Symbols. Come in Bloom, please do me a favour and warm that pot on the table. Would you like a cup of tea?” Bloom swivelled around and finally saw Farah. She was on the second level, pulling books off the shelf with little regard for where they landed. Bloom chuckled as she imagined Aisha coming to her later complaining about having to put all the books back in their place. She walked over to the table where a pot of tea lay cold beside two empty cups. She put a finger on the side of the pot and a moment later withdrew her finger as steam rose from the lid. She lifted a book up from the table and held it in the air.   
“‘Symbols from the Old World’. Is this what you were looking for?” Bloom asked. Farah leaned over the barrier and sighed while giving Bloom a tired smile.   
“Exactly the one.” She said. 

Farah abandoned the books on the second level and made her way down the narrow staircase. Bloom couldn’t help but admire her sense of style, the woman was a badass. Today she wore knee high suede boots with a green dress that hugged her hips and swished gently against her legs. Her hair added at least an inch to her already towering height and it was pinned beautifully in an intricate plait that resembled a flower.   
She started to pour the tea into the two waiting cups and motioned for Bloom to sit on the arm chair that was free of books. Once they were both seated across from each other, cups of steaming peppermint tea clasped in their hands, Farah finally looked at the girl. She had grown a lot in the last few months. Gone was the nervous girl with fear in her eyes. She was replaced with this new, more powerful girl who had clearly been steeling herself up to say something. It took everything in Farah not to laugh. She always found it so adorable when the students worked themselves up to say something, as if they were afraid of what she might say back. She waited patiently for Bloom to say what she came to say, taking a slow sip of the steaming tea. 

“Before you say anything, hear me out, ok?” Bloom said, her hands held up and her eyes wide. Farah held her tea cup against her lips to hide her smile. “I think I’m ready. I want to go back to California for Christmas to see my parents. I know it’s only been four months but you’ve taught me so much about control and look at how quickly I was able to put out that fire I accidentally started in the girl’s bathroom last month!” Bloom blurted everything out and she probably would have kept going but Farah stopped her.   
“Bloom. BLOOM. I agree, I think you can handle a week away from this place. It might even be good for you.” Farah smiled with a tilt of her head. She would never admit it to anybody, but behind the smile she felt a touch of sadness. Normally Christmas at Alfea was a quiet affair. Saul would attempt to cook a turkey and take more pleasure in carving it into pieces. Sky, Terra and Sam would compete at making dessert and make her, Saul and Harvey judge it. (Terra won every year and Sky’s attempt was always inedible). She had rather thought Bloom would join them this year. She had grown quite fond of the girl, finding her quite similar to herself in her teenage years. Farah also worried about Bloom’s safety outside the borders of Alfea. The Burned Ones had an affinity for appearing wherever Bloom seemed to be which led to a constant tug of worry in Farah’s chest whenever the girl went wandering.   
“That’s great! I was so worried you would say no, thank you Miss Dowling!” Bloom beamed.   
“Tell your parents the flights were booked through the school so they don’t buy plane tickets. Then I’ll bring you through a portal directly there.” Farah made a mental note to keep the border open so she could check on Bloom and make sure she was handling her trip home ok. But she didn’t tell Bloom this, better let her have this small semblance of freedom. Farah felt she probably worried more about her students than was necessary. 

Farah had opened a portal to the same warehouse they fought that first Burned One in. Bloom had shuddered when she saw the scorch marks on the ground from when Miss Dowling fought the creature. Farah put a steadying hand on her back and pushed forward. It had taken them no time at all to get to her house. She turned to thank Farah for helping her get home. Bloom wasn’t sure if she was misreading her or did Farah look worried? She shook the thought from her mind. If her teacher was worried, she wouldn’t have let her come home. Farah reached out and squeezed Bloom’s arm. It was the most emotion Bloom had seen the woman share with her students.   
Farah turned to leave and suddenly Bloom felt alone for the first time in four months. There was no Aisha to wash away her flames if they got to powerful. No Miss Dowling to talk her through her emotions. She had to do this on her own. She took one long deep breath to calm her nerves before she knocked on the door and turned the handle. “Mom? Dad? I’m Home.”

“Bloom? Bloom! Is that you?” She heard her father’s voice before she saw him. He grabbed her round the waist and lifted her in the air to spin her around like she was eight years old again. Only when he finally put her down did she see her mother. She had her hand over her mouth and looked like she was trying not to cry.   
“Bloom, look at you. How do you look so grown up?” She managed to say through tears, her voice catching slightly. Bloom ran over to hug her mom. She buried her head against the most familiar shape in the world to her, her mother’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute, her father wrapping his arms around them both and Bloom felt peaceful. When they stepped back, while they were taking in her appearance, she was doing the same to them. Except for the first time in her life, she didn’t just see her parents. She saw two people who had no idea their real daughter was dead, her body taken from them. They hadn’t even been able to grieve and when they finally find out the truth, there will be nothing to grieve over. The thought alone sends a rush of sadness over her body, it wipes her out like a tidal wave.   
“Bloom honey, what’s wrong?” Her mom said, worry plain in her voice. Bloom wiped her eyes, she hadn’t noticed the tears fall until her mother spoke.   
“I- I just missed you is all. Both of you.” She smiled happily. She had resolved not to tell them the truth yet. Not until she knew more herself.   
“Come on, you can put your stuff in your room and we’ll get dinner started. Dad got all the ingredients to your favourite, enchiladas!” Her mom exclaimed, she pulled her down the hall toward Bloom’s bedroom. She couldn’t help but glance in at her parent’s bedroom as she passed. The decorators had done a good job at covering the damage. Everything looked brand new yet eerily similar. Like it had never even happened. 

They stopped outside her room and her mom told her to take her time to get settled. When she left, Bloom walked around the room. It was a weird feeling being back. She could almost pretend the last several months had been a dream and she was just a normal teenage girl. She kicked off her shoes and jumped when she felt a vibration in her pocket. It was a notification from Terra who had tagged all the girls in a photo on Instagram of mini ginger bread versions of themselves. Bloom’s miniature ginger bread figure had wild, red icing hair. She laughed and sent back an explosion of love heart emojis to her friend, seeing Musa had already responded with “give mini me some clothes before I die of embarrassment”.   
Later on, after she and her parents had gorged themselves on Mexican food, she yawned widely and both her parents looked at her with concern. “You must be exhausted from the time difference honey!” Her mom said suddenly. She set about making Bloom a cup of her favourite chamomile tea while her dad went and turned on the electric blanket on her bed so she would be cosy. “Don’t forget to turn it off, ok? We don’t need anymore fires around here.” Her dad chuckled, giving her a kiss on the top of her head and a sideways hug. He had no way of knowing how those words would affect her so she tried not to let them hurt but she couldn’t help it. What if, when she finally told them the truth, they hated her? What if they kicked her out and never wanted to see her again? She didn’t think she could handle that. Both her parent’s kissed her goodnight like she was a little kid again and when they left, closing the door behind them, she finally let herself cry. She cried for the family she had never known and this family that she had almost destroyed. It was only the buzz of her phone again that finally made her stop. She looked at the Lock Screen to see this time Terra had sent her a personal message. It was a video this time but the angle looked like she had taken it while trying not to be noticed. In the video, Saul and Farah were sitting opposite each other and laughing as he makes a mini Sky made of gingerbread dance across the table and Farah makes a mini Bloom peck ginger bread Sky on the lips before they both find this too funny and keel over laughing. Bloom felt her cheeks redden but couldn’t stop the smile from forming.


	3. Private Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after hearing the announcement of season 2. I don’t think there was any doubt about them getting a second season. I am doubtful we will see Farah again though, especially with House of the Dragon starting filming in April and Eve Best being a main character on that.  
> I will still write about the Bloom/Dowling relationship though and hope Farah comes back for a season 3!  
> This one is about the students being sent home because of the Burned Ones and Bloom has to stay behind. She goes to Dowling for lessons and they talk about Bloom’s fears and what could have been.

Bloom wasn’t about to complain that her Intro to Fairy Runes class was cancelled but she was still apprehensive about why a sudden assembly of all students had been called. Aisha, who usually had the inside scoop before anyone since she worked in Headmistress Dowling’s office, was none the wiser. She walked with Aisha and Musa to the assembly hall where they found Terra shooing away some Mind fairies who were trying to sit on the bench she was saving. Terra beamed at them and presented her find, a front row bench.  
“You would not believe the people I had to fight for this spot.” She said breathlessly.  
“Have you seen Stella recently? I haven’t seen her since last night when she left the suite at ten.” Aisha asked the girls. All of them shrugged, having no idea where Stella could have spent the night now that her and Sky were no longer an item.  
“You don’t suppose her mother came back do you?” Terra said suddenly, eyes wide with fear. Musa shook her head and put her hands on Terra’s shoulder to make her calm down.  
“No way, Stel wouldn’t leave with that witch without a fight.” Musa reasoned. A hush fell over the crowded hall as Headmistress Dowling, Mr Harvey and Headmaster Silva all strode onto the stage. The girls turned toward the front and Musa muttered under her breath, “Well this doesn’t seem good already.” 

“Attention students, quiet please. You were called out of your classes for a serious matter. The school patrons - and our Queen - feel that the danger the Burned Ones pose is too high to risk young lives. And for that reason, we have decided to shut the school for now until the threat abates.” Dowling seemed pained to even suggest shutting the school but it sounded like it didn’t come down to her decision at all. There was a sudden rumble of conversation as everyone started to protest the decision. With a wave of her hand, Dowling had the students under control again quickly.  
“Your parents have been informed and many of them are on their way already. Classes are cancelled until further notice so you may all return to your rooms until you’ve received word that your guardian has arrived.” Dowling continued.  


“Well that explains it then,” Aisha said finally. “Queen Luna took Stella out of school a day early.”  
All four of them shared a look of worry as they thought of their friend going back home with that woman.  
“You guys will have to message me every day. I’ll give you all a plant to take home so you remember me! Urgh Sam is going to be insufferable without you Musa.” Terra moaned.  
“I suppose you’ll have to go home to California, Bloom. Seems counterintuitive to your education to send you home now at such a vital stage.” Aisha said. Bloom could only shrug in response but really her stomach was in knots at the thought of going home. She wasn’t ready to leave yet, she didn’t feel she had enough control to be around humans.  
Everyone had started to mill about, slowly draining out of the room but as the girls stood up to follow, Bloom caught the eye of Farah Dowling who raised her index finger and beckoned Bloom over.  
“I’ll follow you guys up.” Bloom said before dragged her feet over to her Headmistress. Farah was just finished a conversation with Mr Harvey before she turned to Bloom. She looked at the young fairy and sucked in a deep breath before exhaling slowly and putting her hands deep in the pockets of her suede trench coat.  
“You’re really going to make me go back now?” Bloom asked her, suddenly feeling quite upset at the thought of leaving this place that had slowly become her home for the past five months.  
To her surprise the Headmistress shook her head and pursed her lips.  
“I’m not asking you to go home, Bloom. On the contrary, I am asking you to stay here. I don’t think it’s safe for you to leave right now. Especially to go back to the human world.” Farah explained softly. Bloom let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t have to worry about hurting her parents now.  
“We can’t have you wandering the student quarters by yourself of course. I spoke with Mr Harvey about it and he said you can stay with Terra in his house in the teacher quarters.” Farah said. She seemed to sense Bloom’s relief as she gave her a wry smile.  
“What about classes? How am I supposed to learn control if we can’t even have classes.” Bloom asked.  
“We can continue them in a one on one setting. You can come to my office for sessions. Don’t worry Bloom, you’ll be safer here.” Farah gave her shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze before turning purposefully. 

Two days later both Musa and Aisha had gone home and Bloom was packing her bag to move across the grounds to the house Terra grew up in. Terra kept the conversation going even while Bloom was tight lipped. The teacher’s quarters was behind the Specialist building. It was basically an extension of the school, with apartments for teachers who only had themselves to house and slightly larger housing for those who brought their families along. To no surprise, Terra lived in the house connected to the greenhouse.  
“Headmaster Silva is closest to us, him and Sky live in the first floor apartment over there,” Terra nodded to the building next to hers, “And Miss Dowling is right above him, although she barely leaves her office.” Bloom looked up to the darkened windows of Headmistress Dowling’s apartment and wondered where she was now. She was due to start her lessons first thing tomorrow morning. She actually groaned when the schedule had arrived at her door the day before. Dowling must be joking with a three hour morning session followed by two hours in the evening. She was going to be exhausted.  
Terra showed Bloom into the spare bedroom next to hers. It was mostly empty except for a single bed and some ferns soaking up the evening sunlight from the large bay windows.  
“This is so exciting! It’s like when Flora comes to stay - that’s my cousin - except she always stays in my room.” Terra spoke a mile a minute, hardly taking the time to breathe. “Oh my god! We should have a sleepover! We can braid each other’s hair, or braid spider plant leaves!” Terra exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Bloom could see from how quickly her pupils were moving that she was organising everything in her head as they speak.  
“This weekend maybe? I feel like I’m going to need an early night tonight.” Bloom sighed, dropping her head onto Terra’s shoulder for support. “I’ll need all the sleep I can get to get me through tomorrow.”  
“Cheer up, at least you don’t have to be taught be your dad with your brother throwing soil at you.” That made Bloom laugh and she hugged her friend in thanks. Terra left to tend to the plants in her bedroom which meant Bloom was alone. She went outside and closed her eyes, tilting her head back to bask in the last heat the sun had to give for the day. 

“Fancy bumping into you here, California.” A voice Bloom recognised came from the darkness behind her. She bit her lip to stop the smile that was forming. She didn’t know if she would sleep a wink knowing Sky was sleeping less than one hundred metres away.  
“You know me, can’t tear me away from lessons!” She joked sarcastically. He stood next to her, their arms so close that they were brushing against each other. He and Stella had broken up but it was still too soon to be thinking about where Sky sleeps at night and if she would get invited over.  
“Welcome to the world of living with your teacher. Silva still wakes me up at 6AM to spar. Though he gave me an extra hour in bed at Christmas. Hey, sorry I was just kidding! It’s really not that bad.” Sky said, concern clear in his voice when he saw the serious expression on Bloom’s face.  
“No, I know. It’s just... I’ve been doing this fairy stuff for four months now and I don’t feel any closer to mastering it. Sometimes I feel like a failure of a fairy.”  
Sky hesitated for a moment before reaching his arm around Bloom’s shoulders to give her a side hug. He knew it was the right move when she leaned her head against him.  
“Have you told Miss Dowling how you’re feeling? She’d probably be able to help, you know. Or at least know the right thing to say to a fairy having a quarter life crisis.” Sky suggested. Bloom laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.  
“You’re probably right. I’ll speak to her tomorrow.” 

Bloom arrived outside Miss Dowling’s office door an hour early for her morning lesson. She had been woken up inordinately early by Terra shouting at Sam for morphing through the wall while she was eating cereal. Judging by the dripping milk on the roof, Bloom thought the shouting was justified. She had been too nervous to wait around Terra’s house so she decided to wait around outside Dowling’s office. She might even be able to snoop around Callum’s desk.  
She had just sat down at the assistant’s desk when Dowling’s door opened seemingly by itself.  
“You may as well come in since you’re here early.” Came Miss Dowling’s voice from inside.  
Bloom blushed, feeling guilty even though she had only thought about snooping and had not actually committed the offence. She edged inside hesitantly, nervous at the thought of private lessons with the Headmistress herself. Everyone talked about how powerful Miss Dowling was, she had demonstrated immense abilities even when she was a teenager studying at Alfea. She probably never accidentally set fire to things, Bloom thought glumly.  
Miss Dowling was sitting at her desk with a huge pile of paper work in front of her. Bloom wondered what time she got here at this morning or if she even left last night.  
“I feel I must warn you now Bloom, these sessions won’t be easy. I think you show tremendous promise and with the right guidance, you could be very powerful indeed.” Miss Dowling said, coming forward from behind her desk. She leaned back against the desk and crossed her arms. There was a hint of a smile playing at her lips as always, but it never turned into the full blown thing.  
“I don’t care about being powerful, or leading armies or whatever fairies do. I just want to be able to control my powers. I want to be certain I’ll never hurt anyone again if I can help it.” Bloom started pacing, her whole body felt tense and full of electricity. The Headmistress put her hands out like she was calming a horse. Bloom nearly expected her to say “wow there girl”.  
“Of course, learning control is the first step. That’s what we will focus on today. I want to get to the root of your strongest emotions, the ones most likely to overwhelm you. It may be uncomfortable but I give you my word, nothing leaves this room.” Miss Dowling promised her.  
Bloom nodded slowly. She took a seat at the table where Miss Dowling had extracted two chairs. They sat opposite each other, their knee’s only an inch or two apart.  
“Let’s start with what you’re most angry about.” Miss Dowling said. Bloom only had to think for a second before answering, “I’m angry that I’ve been lied to my whole life. That you never told me I was a changeling when we met and I’m angry that my parents aren’t my parents.” Even just saying the words out loud had made her anxiety and anger start to bubble inside of her. It felt like lava, preparing to explode from her skin.  
“It seems like you are afraid of what you are, or what you still might find out about yourself.” Dowling mused. There was truth to both statements. She had yet to fully accept she was a creature she never thought to be real. She was also terrified there were worse revelations to come than being a changeling. 

“Ever since I had that vision of Rosalind leaving me in the human world, I keep imagining what it would have been like to be raised here. To have fairy parents who could teach me about my magic. To not be afraid of it.” She bit her tongue, trying to quell the emotions inside of her. She avoided looking at Dowling directly in the eye since she came into the office but now she looked at her for reassurance. She was surprised at how sad the Headmistress appeared.  
“I have often found it a futile task to wonder why Rosalind does the things she does. But I would be lying if I said I hadn’t wondered why she did it. Why give you to humans at all? Surely she could have sensed your power.” Dowling seemed to be talking to herself more than to Bloom but the younger girl kept quiet, hoping she would continue. She looked impossibly sad when she finally continued, “You could have blossomed so wonderfully in my care.”  
Bloom was speechless. She hadn’t pictured it before, but now she wondered what her life would have been like if Rosalind had entrusted her to Farah’s care. She would have grown up at Alfea, been around Sky and Terra her whole life. She might have even called the Headmistress “Mom”.  
The myriad of emotions within her suddenly boiled over and flames burst out of the palms of her hands, trailing up her forearms. She shook them wildly but it did nothing to abate the flames. She stood up and pushed away from the table, Dowling did the same but more out of surprise.  
“Calm thoughts. Think back to your meditation lessons. Close your eyes and breathe, Bloom.”  
She closed her eyes and forced her breaths to come out slow and measured. Her meditation lessons had taught her to picture an empty green field. It was peaceful. After what felt like hours but was likely only seconds, the flames extinguished themselves. She looked at Dowling, afraid to see disappointment but saw only pride. The woman was actually smiling openly for the first time since Bloom had known her. She had teeth! Nice teeth!  
“That was brilliant Bloom, you got the flames under control much faster this time,” she beamed, “What were you thinking about when the flames came?”  
“I... I was thinking about what my life could have been like if Rosalind had given me to you instead of leaving me in the human world. I was angry at her for robbing me of my heritage.” Bloom looked down at her boots, blushing wildly. When she finally looked up at the Headmistress, the woman seemed at a loss for words. She looked like she might start to say something then thought better of it.  
“I don’t know that I would have been a good parental figure. Perhaps Rosalind sensed that about me.” She said eventually.  
“But you take care of hundreds of students every day! You’ve protected all of us from the Burned Ones and it’s obvious that you care about us.” Bloom said fiercely. Dowling gave her a hopeful smile.  
“Life certainly would have been interesting with you.” She laughed. Bloom felt a surge of emotion toward the Headmistress. It was like she wanted to protect her, hug her and punch her for not telling the truth. Mostly though, she just wanted to hug her.  
“Is it weird if I ask... Can we hug?” Bloom asked, holding her hands up to demonstrate what she meant. Dowling’s eyebrows knitted together and it looked like she was chewing the inside of her cheek. She finally nodded, once quickly, and closed the space between them to pull Bloom against her. Bloom noted the Headmistress hugged fiercely, like she didn’t get to do it often. When they separated, Bloom pretended not to notice Miss Dowling rub her wrist against her eye.  
“Well. That’s that then,” Dowling said, clearing her throat, “Don’t think you’re getting off lightly today. We’ve still got another hour.”


	4. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting more into the friendship between the girls in this chapter. It’s still told from Bloom’s perspective but I think you get to hear our other girl’s voices as well. Hopefully you like it.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling errors, I wrote this at 1am. Also I didn’t know Riven’s surname so I just used the actors. If anyone knows it, please let me know!

Bloom left Dowling’s office exhausted but pleased with herself. Even the Headmistress had commended her progress. She had been attending her one on one lessons for a week now and she no longer felt exhausted and ready to pass out after simple things like using her index finger as a lighter. Now she was able to extinguish a single flame on a tray of fifty tea light candles. 

She was smiling to herself when she rounded the corner of the specialist building and bumped into Sky. She hadn’t seen him since her first day living in the teacher’s wing. Terra assured her that he was not avoiding her, they were simply on very different schedules. She bent down to help him gather the supplies he had dropped, even as he tried to swipe them up before she could see them. She noticed a bundle of paint brushes tied together with an elastic band and a small notebook tucked under his arm. Sky painted? Somehow she could not envision him painting the sunset or getting Silva to sit for a portrait.  
“Sorry, did you not want me to see this?” She says awkwardly, handing him the paintbrushes. She had never seen Sky blush before but she had to admit, he looked cute when abashed. His fringe needed a trim, it was skimming his eyes and he had to flick it out of the way when he raised his head.  
“No it’s ok. It’s just that no one knows I paint. Not even Stella knew. I’m not very good, but I find it really peaceful. It really focuses the mind.” He tried to explain then shook his head like he wasn’t doing a good job but Bloom understood completely.  
“I get that, everyone needs something that just makes their mind go blank. I could do with something like that.” Bloom laughs. She nods toward the notebook and asks if he’ll show her some of his work. He seems hesitant but finally hands the notebook to her. The first picture is of a far away sheep in a field. It’s done in watercolour and it is amazing. He’s made the sky this magical swirling purple, sort of like Starry Night. She says this out loud and he nods vigorously.  
“Yeah, that’s what I was trying to go for. Would you... no it doesn’t matter.” He starts to pull the notebook back and she doesn’t fight him. He had already shared so much with her, she didn’t want to push him.  
“Would I what?” She asks innocently.  
“I was just going to say, would you maybe like to come with me sometime? I tend to go out in the evenings to paint and you usually finish at 5.” He is rambling now which she finds so endearing about fairy/specialist folk. Nothing like California boys. She smiles widely at him and nods encouragingly.  
“I would love that Sky. Good of you to note my schedule.” She couldn’t help but add in that last bit as a joke and laughed openly when he looked appropriately shocked.  
“Terra may have mentioned it...” he mumbled. She promised to meet him on Sunday and he promised to bring the paints. 

She was still smiling when she opened the front door to Terra’s house but screamed when on the other side she ran head first into Terra who seemed to be waiting at the door for her with a look of unadulterated excitement.  
“Terra, you scared the life out of me. You need to stop doing that! You’re as bad as Sam!” Bloom said sternly. She gave her friend a playful punch on the shoulder. Terra was practically bouncing.  
“I have a surprise for you but you cannot tell my dad.” She gushed.  
“Um, ok. But if it involves fertiliser count me out. Unless of course you also say ‘revenge on Sam’.” Bloom starts walking toward her bedroom but at the last second Terra pulls her arm and they both fall into Terra’s room. As Bloom is trying to right herself, she hears a familiar voice.  
“Just because the school is closed doesn’t mean you had to let yourself go, Peters. Presentation matters.”  
Bloom looks up and sees all three of her remaining suite mates standing across the room. Stella, who had mocked her appearance, was of course wearing an amazing gold dress that touched the floor. Aisha and Musa were both wearing pyjamas. Bloom was speechless. She stood there with her jaw hanging open, looking from them to Terra and back again.  
“I think we broke her.” Musa mutters to Aisha from behind her hand, but she says it loud enough so everyone can hear it.  
“You’ve been working so hard with basically no rest so we had this idea that Stella could use her ring to get everyone and come here for a sleepover!” Terra exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
“I... love this idea.” Bloom says. She crossed the room to hug each of her friends individually. Stella fights it at first but then gives in. Musa actually removes her headphones for their hug, and Bloom laughs when she hugs Aisha and immediately smells chlorine. Then Terra comes over and suddenly they are in a group hug and Bloom feels happier than she has all week. 

Bloom didn’t really do sleepovers in the human world, the only parties she got invited to were when her classmates had to invite the whole class or get in trouble. She was worried about being boring and her friends realising she wasn’t this cool California girl, she was in fact “Gloom Peters”, her middle school nickname that she had just managed to shake.  
Terra convinced her Dad she had seen a rare Rutehop Mushroom on the other side of the grounds, which meant he had taken Sam on an overnight mushroom expedition and the girls had the house to themselves.  
Musa and Aisha were making popcorn on the stove while Stella watched and said they were doing it completely wrong. Bloom had gone with Terra to change into pyjamas.  
“What do you think of these? Do they scream ‘please don’t think I’m the weird plant girl’?” Terra asked, holding up a pair of matching flannel pyjamas with little cacti dotted all over. Bloom smiled and went over to put her hands on Terra’s shoulders.  
“No one here thinks you’re weird, but you are definitely the plant girl. Wear the name loud and proud. Anyone who uses it negatively will meet Murphy and The Stallion. That’s what I call my fists.” She held her closed fists close to her face in a boxer stance to exaggerate her point which made Terra giggle.  
“I know, I’m overthinking things. It’s just... This is my first sleepover with someone who isn’t my cousin. I’ve never been the gal-pal type.” Terra admitted. She was looking down at the ground and wringing the pyjama bottoms in her hands. Bloom eased them out of her hands before she could rip them and led Terra over to the bed where they sat cross legged facing each other.  
“Since you’re being so honest, I’ve never really been the friend type either. I always thought I was happier on my own and I didn’t think I was lonely. I think it took meeting you guys to know that I could actually have friends and have it feel normal. I don’t have to force anything with you.” Bloom said. She took Terra’s hand in her own and they both smiled at each other.  


Suddenly the door swung open and Musa stood on the other side with her foot in the air like she had just karate chopped it. She was holding a huge bowl of popcorn against her chest like it was the One Ring and she was Gollum. This sent Terra and Bloom into a fit of giggles and they collapsed on top of each other on the bed. Musa jumped up beside them and started to throw popcorn into her mouth. She never missed once. Aisha and Stella followed with glasses and bottles of different drinks.  
“What are we talking about?” Stella queries. Bloom and Terra share a look of understanding. Stella was your stereotypical Prom Queen, she had probably never been short a friend in her life.  
“I was just telling Terra this is my first sleepover. When do we put our bra’s in the freezer and put our hands in water?” Bloom joked. They all looked at her like she had grown five heads.  
“What are they drinking over there in California?” Aisha mused, shaking her head in confusion.  
“Well what do fairies do at sleepovers then?” Bloom asked, exasperated. Musa gave her a very worrying, very villainous smile and crowned her fingers together.  
“We prank call people of course.” She said. Bloom laughed, that one she knew how to do. 

“Is this Riven Thorp?” Bloom held her nose to make her voice sound more nasally and tried to match the girls’ Solarian accent. “I work at Dr Filleroy’s office. I wanted to let you know that the haemorrhoid cream you requested was back in stock. I can fill those five tubs you asked for.”  
She tried to hold back the laughter but it was hard when Musa was silently laugh-crying into Terra’s shoulder and Stella kept pulling her hair and whispering to ask him about the mole on his right butt cheek. (“It’ll freak him out” Stella had whispered and Terra had responded with “I think I speak for all of us when I say I don’t want to know what is on Riven’s bottom”.)  
Bloom hung up while Riven was still letting loose some choice swear words that she had never even heard of. 

They had eventually fallen asleep at around two in the morning after a Harry Potter marathon. When they awoke only four hours later, they were all very groggy and immediately set about making coffee. Knowing that the girls had to leave before Mr Harvey came back and before their own parents noticed they were gone had put them all in a somber mood. Bloom had gone outside to get some air and found Stella was already there, sipping her coffee.  
“I will never understand how Terra can grow coffee beans to perfection. This is easily the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had.” Stella said. Bloom had to agree, it was great coffee. She sat on the wall beside Stella and looked out over the courtyard. It was still blissfully quiet and empty at this time of the morning.  
“You don’t have to go back you know. You could say Dowling offered you private lessons too and stay with us.” Bloom offered, pushing Stella’s shoulder playfully. Stella seemed to be staring at the sunrise in the distance, her eyebrows knitted together. She sighed slowly and dropped her head.  
“I can’t. She would never allow it. She thinks my progress with Miss Dowling has been too slow. She threatened to pull me out of school entirely.” She admitted with a harsh barking laugh.  
“Stella... I’m so sorry.” It was all Bloom could offer but judging by the way Stella seemed to relax, it had been the right thing.  
“Never mind that. Tell me about you and Sky. And don’t pretend nothing is happening, we’re both too smart for that.” Stella grinned.  
“He invited me to go for a walk with him tomorrow.” Bloom admitted. She didn’t want to tell Sky’s secret just yet. After all he said no one knew about his painting hobby, not even Stella. She liked the idea that they shared a secret, just the two of them.  
Stella patted her hand and picked invisible dust off of her dressing gown.  
“I’m glad. He needs someone like you in his life. He’s....special.” She seemed almost wistful, talking about Sky. “And if you do anything to hurt him, I’ll have to break your wrists. Both of them.” Stella threatened. Bloom half believed her.


	5. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you dedicate a chapter? If so, this one is for TMaybe who inspired it with their comment. 
> 
> I decided to experiment telling part from Terra’s perspective and part in Stella’s voice. Then of course a bit of the obligatory Bloom/Dowling relationship at the end. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Terra could normally be blamed for caring more about plants than people, but she had never had much cause to care before she started her first year at Alfea. After she met her four amazing suite mates, she found herself nervous all of a sudden that she might say the wrong thing. She wanted desperately for these girls to like her. To consider her as much of a friend as she already saw them. I mean, she had already given Musa one of her top ten plants from her bedroom collection!  
She had not had many friends growing up, except her cousin and her brother (sometimes). It was hard to make friends when you lived on a school campus and you cared more about soil PH than nail polish. It was due to this lack of experience that she found herself at a loss, standing in her bedroom clutching an overwatered cactus to her chest. 

She had forgotten to bring her book on the flora and fauna of Solaria to class and had hurried back to the suite to get it. That was when she noticed the plant she had gifted Aisha was full to the brim with water. Trust a water fairy to overwater the only plant that doesn’t need it! She grabbed the cactus from where Aisha had left it in the common room and brought it into her bedroom to perform some life saving surgery. That was when she heard the quiet sound of sniffling coming from the direction of Bloom and Aisha’s room. She stood very still, clutching the cactus like a life preserver and strained to hear more. There it was again, a sniffle and a hiccup. She told herself to woman up, these girls were her friends and she would be damned if she didn’t offer comfort when they might need it! At the very least she could offer a weed brownie to take their mind off their sadness.  
Terra peered past the door to see Bloom on her bed, wiping her eye with a tissue.  
“Oh no Bloom, what’s wrong?” Terra said, her mother-hen tendencies took over and she immediately brushed off the tissues on the bed to sit opposite Bloom, reaching out to squeeze her leg. She had seen that on tv before.  
“I think it’s finally hit me that I’m basically on another planet.” She laughed through tears, blowing her nose loudly. She tossed the tissue toward the bin but missed. Terra could see why Aisha often complained about Bloom’s mess.  
“Well technically same planet, different part of it. Like a parallel instance of earth-“ Terra was going to continue but stopped short when she saw the look of bewilderment on Bloom’s face. “Did you speak to your parents today? That might help the homesickness.” She offered.  


Bloom nodded her head sadly, “Yeah, they rang me earlier, hence the crying. It seems so stupid! It’s just... It’s Thanksgiving on Thursday and we always celebrated it together as a family. Me and my mom would make pumpkin pie and dad would fight with my Uncle Mike on how to cook the turkey... I’m going to miss it this year.”  
Terra felt like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. She had no idea what a thanksgiving was but it sounded like it was just a fancy family dinner. She could organise one for Bloom right here at Alfea! All the girls could make something and she knew Mr Silva was pretty good at cooking meat from all the barbecues she had gone to during the summer. The idea had already formed in her head, nothing could stop her making this the best Thanksgiving Bloom had ever had!  
“Alright, I’ve decided then. We are officially having our first ever thanksgiving at Alfea! We’ll probably have to do it on Saturday because of school and everything but it will be great!” Terra exclaimed. She jumped up off the bed and started pacing, already making a mental list of everything she needed to do. She hadn’t heard Bloom respond in a while so she turned to look at her friend and saw she looked a bit awestruck. And maybe a little afraid?  
“Terra... I.... Thank you.” Bloom exhaled and smiled widely. She pushed herself off the bed and grabbed Terra in a huge bear hug.  
Perfect! Bloom was happy again! Now all she had to do was convince the others to go along with it. 

Stella was not happy. She did not cook, she did not bake and she certainly did not baste. Terra obviously knew her well though as she did not give Stella an option. An ingredient card was handed to her with scratchy illegible hand writing that said she would be cooking “scutting ”.  
“It’s stuffing, Stella. It’s literally the easiest thing you can make.” Terra said, rolling her eyes. Reading off the steps listed, Stella did not agree. She acquiesced when Terra said Sky and Silva would be getting the turkey ready, which meant she would have to go to their apartment to give them the stuffing. (Apparently it went inside the turkey, a thought that horrified her).  
She looked over to read the cards Aisha and Musa had been given. Both of theirs did look more complicated. Musa had been given a dessert called tiramisu, which Stella did actually know. And Aisha had been given the task of potatoes. It seemed that Aisha would only make mashed potatoes, the thought of which made her shudder.  
“Terra, explain again why we are going through this extraordinary effort to celebrate a meaningless holiday?” Stella asked, fanning herself with the recipe card. Terra gave her a stern look.  
“You’re doing it because your friend was upset and in this suite we build each other up, not tear each other down.” Terra recited. Stella winced. She couldn’t help but feel that was a pointed reference to what had transpired with Ricky last year. Terra always knew how to hit a bullseye.  
“And tell me again what a pumpkin pie is?” Musa asked, likely to lessen the tension she no doubt felt building in the room. Terra turned to her and smiled, back to being happy again.  
“Bloom says it’s actually sweet and you don’t actually put a whole pumpkin in the pie. I didn’t really understand it but she said she knew what she was doing!” Terra said. She herself had taken on the task of not only cooking all of the vegetables but growing them too.  
“The part I can’t understand is why she is going to Dowling’s apartment to make the pie.” Aisha said, shaking her head in bewilderment.  
“Well when I told dad about the whole event, he had said Miss Dowling was actually really good at making pies and he may have volunteered her services before she could decline.” Terra spoke very quickly. Musa and Aisha collapsed on top of each other in giggles. Every time it seemed like they may stop, they would just look at the other and break apart laughing again. Aisha was struggling to imagine Miss Dowling cracking an egg, let alone making a whole pie. While Musa was laughing at the image of both Bloom and Dowling in the kitchen with matching aprons on. 

Bloom was nervous to be standing outside Miss Dowling’s private residence. It was an area she had never been in before and she had to force her feet to move and not run away. She kept imagining a teacher stopping her and giving her a year’s worth of detention for being in the teacher quarters alone. She knocked twice quickly on the door, internally saying if there was no response in the next ten seconds she had permission to sprint in the opposite direction. Fortunately or unfortunately, whatever way you choose to look at it, Dowling opened the door when she got to seven. It took all Bloom had not to drop her jaw open in shock. Miss Dowling was in her usual outfit of floor skimming trousers and a silk blouse, but over it was a floral apron with frills. Frills.  
“Well don’t just stand there in shock Miss Peters. I am obligated to make a pie for your human day of thanks.” Miss Dowling said sternly, opening the door enough to let Bloom slide past. 

She didn’t know what to expect, but Miss Dowling’s apartment was basically like an extension of her office. Books lined the walls and all the furniture was dark leather. It was a dark academia dream. Bloom followed her teacher across the open plan room to the kitchen area. All the ingredients had been laid out, ready to measure and mix. Bloom was looking at the set up in the kitchen but when she heard Dowling clear her throat she turned hastily toward her. She was holding out a bundle of something to Bloom. Bloom took it and shook it out, she let out a shocked laugh that sounded more like a dog’s bark. How could Miss Dowling possibly have two of the exact same apron.  
“Well come on then, hurry up and put it on. Minimal mess please. I do hate the clean up.” Dowling tilted her head to the side and tsked lightly.  
As Bloom put her apron on, Miss Dowling started to hand her flour and told her to measure it out. Everything she asked Bloom to do, she would stand behind her and watch her to make sure she didn’t mess it up. It felt an awful lot like class.  
When Bloom and her mom baked together, it was mostly her mom doing the work and Bloom would participate by sampling the goods. They had been a good team but it was nice to actually be given tasks to complete by Miss Dowling. Bloom held the mixing bowl under her arm and was giving the mixture hell with her right hand while Miss Dowling perfected the pie crust.  
“So tell me if I’m off the mark but I’ve got a wager with Headmaster Silva that you and Sky are an item.” Miss Dowling commented so lightly that Bloom was sure she misheard her. She nearly dropped the pie mixture.  
“Uh... who told you that?” Bloom asked, trying for the same light tone but it came out strained.  
Dowling looked up from the crust for only a moment to give her a mischievous grin.  
“Please Bloom. Teenagers are about as subtle as dynamite. So tell me, have I won? There’s a bottle of whiskey in it so I would quite like to win.”  
Bloom put the mixture down and leaned against the counter. She couldn’t talk with either of her parents about this and she didn’t want to bring it up in the suite with Stella there, so Dowling really seemed like the only option.

“Can I ask you for advice?” Bloom asked. Dowling stopped prodding the crust with a fork and wiped her hands on the front of her apron.  
“I suppose so.” She said slowly. They both leaned against the counter, pie forgotten.  
“It’s been weeks since Sky broke up with Stella and we’ve been hanging out a lot more but it hasn’t really been going anywhere. I kind of think he only sees me as a friend.” Bloom was nearly afraid to say the last part out loud lest it become a reality. She had been fighting her feelings for Sky since her first month here. She didn’t know how she could continue hanging around with him so casually if she knew he didn’t like her back.  
“Speaking not as your teacher but as a mere bystander,” Miss Dowling prefaced, taking a long moment before continuing, “it’s clear he likes you. He looks at you like his father looked at his mother, though he doesn’t know it.”  
Bloom sat with this information for a moment. Sky had told her that his father was in love with his mother. That he loved her from the first moment he saw her and every day after. Surely she would notice if Sky felt the same way about her?  
“Should I say something to move it along? I don’t know how to behave in these situations! I’ve never had a guy like me before.” Bloom admitted. Dowling raised her eyebrows like this surprised her.  
“I think let it go it’s own pace. Sky is a rare creature in that he is one of the last genuine men on this planet. Human, fairy or otherwise. He will move eventually and when he does, you will be glad you waited.” She said simply, bringing her hands together like she was pleased with herself. Bloom had to admit, it was pretty great advice.  
“Now, let’s get these pies in the oven. While we are waiting for them to cook, we can practice your magic.”  
Bloom groaned and flopped her head down onto the counter. She could never get away from magic.


End file.
